A Electric Switch
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Update] When a new sercet sercuity decives stops the Jem hologram on Jerrica, Jerrica and the Holograms end up discover getting their hands on Gram. [Modernized version of: TPD]


"An Electric Switch"

A "Jem: Update" Fan-Fiction

Modernized of Jem episode: "The Presidential Dilemma"

By Dr. Thinker"

Prolog: "Mission: Soda Pops"

A mystery woman stated, "So what's up with the Soda Pops?"

A mystery man replied, "Not much. Amazed them at another concert—and out-stage their rivals, Bad Guitars. Trash Man was in jail for a while but Bad Guitar's lead singer's father's lawyers got him out."

The mystery woman replied, "If Gabor didn't elect Amy Horn as President, I would have killed Gabor in his sleep."

A mystery man dressed in a trench coat and wearing his hair like a 1980 rock star stated, "So, Bad Guitars are the legendry evil new wavers know as 'The Misfits'?"

The mystery woman replied, "Yes. That is correct, as your name is Tim 'Techrat' Mouse. Soda Pops are their latest rivals—'Jem and the Holograms'. We had known that Jem is a disguise over Jerrica Benton."

Another woman stated, "Why is Jerrica's identity project so secret that James Bond would be green with envy?"

The first woman stated, "Jerrica has half of Starlight Music from her late father, Emmett Benton. The other half went to Eric 'Bad News' Raymond. Eric was stealing money from Starlight Music to sponsor his band, 'The Misfits': Pizzazz, Stormer, and Roxy. Jerrica discover a powerful computer—we do not know if it is like our 'Project: Apollo" or not—but anything the output is the same in any case—a disguise."

Techrat asked, "What is 'Project: Apollo?"

The woman stated, "Project: Apollo is a holographic computer. We may be to send only one person in a hot spot in the world. Using Apollo, the spy can make him look like any one in the show business—because no one would expect one in show business to be on government business in that location. Hollywood is pretty weird."

Techrat replied, "My wife will work on getting a job at Starlight Music, while I work on making myself well know in Los Angeles thought my usual routine."

The woman stated, "In other words, making yourself a genius at technology crimes."

Techrat grinned.

The woman stated, "Techrat kept me posted on what's going on with Jem."

Techrat stated, "I'm always made sure to file my reports."

-Chapter 1: Jerrica/Jem

It was April 10 around 11:30 PM on weeknight. Raya was watching an electric-recorded show she missed, "The Rumor Mill" while we were on our last tour. "The Rumor Mill"—she paused as walk by. She pointed to the screen—and fictional Rumor Mill's Headlines: "A Couple of Fruitcakes To Beam Up? Are Hologram Computers Working For Us?"

I groaned, they have been many rumors on us—but usually they appeared with headlines such as the following: "Call 'The Misfits': Another 'Jem' rumor." Has someone discover Synergy with out her knowing about it. That is about as likely as the Misfits being on good behavior for more then a 20 hours—3/4 of them cannot behavior if you give them all the jewels in the world—but Stormer can. If she was not a Misfits—and we did not have Kimber, I would have make Stormer a Hologram. We come close to get her—but the Misfits woo her back into their nasty little club. I told Raya to hit play. They was few scenes from "Star Trek: The Next Generation" focusing on the Holodeck. We heard the host narrating about Holodeck—a room donated to fictional holograms. He started talking about holograms in so geeky term-which I thought the show's writers were on a mission to embarrass the host. The host stated, "In normal English, a hologram is the Special Effects of the future." Then he started talking on a rumored Government Organization--only knows as American Elite League. If you think of James Bond's 00 branch of BMI—you are not too far off the thought train's tracks. The AEL as the Rumor Mill shorted it are behind a holographic computer in Washington, D.C. Of course, as usual the government was doing the usual action—neither confirming nor denying it. Then he did something surprising, "The Rumor Mill" aired an old video of us----he stated that someone they had been rumors that Jem has a hologram computer. "The Rumor Mill" host laughed and aired appearance by Jerrica and Jem on Lin-Z's TV show to disprove that one-as for the government one, the host promise to keep us inform and did usual "The Rumor Mill" sign off

I heard a weak groan as Kimber got up from the couch by the front door.

Kimber asked as picked up her dairy, "Did I fall a sleep again, while writing in my dairy?"

I replied, "Yes, you did."

Kimber stated, "Thought so. I'm hit the hay."

I answered, "Go head, I join you soon. I am going to check on Synergy."

I decide to call it a night after checking on Synergy. I walked to her room—and found it in a very weird state. The green orb-like monitor that usually hangs in the green glass in the middle center of Synergy's computer system was being hold by two mechanical arms.

I wonder, "What on Earth are you doing?"

Synergy stated, "Well, checking my system. I was having trouble with my security systems—but last time I checked it—you called me to perform some illusions." She paused as her mechanical arms put her orb back in place, "Well, long as we don't round into another hologram-creating computer, I think my security system would be find."

I joked, "You the only one we know about."

Chapter 2: President Horn

I stated, "And that's it for today—I'm going to veto that outrageously and stupid game bill tomorrow. I consider video games as another way of viewing television—this bill is insult to people of this fair country. Call in Peter Press." Peter Press is a FBI agent who usually delivers messages to stars living in California area. He knows stuff about stars that I didn't know about.

Peter asked, "What is it, Ms. President?"

I replied, "I need a rock star to perform at the Kennedy Center by the end of the month. I'm getting tired of boy bands—and that's usually gets the rumor mill running so much—by the time the rumor is proof false—the mill needs its oil changed."

Peter laughed for a moment then replied, "How about a girl band?"

I stated, "Finding one that sounds like it haven't been made in a studio is like trying to find a normal bill coming from that Weird Anti-Gamming Law Factory."

Peter stated, "Well, they are two possible acts—but they had their risks and awards. The First is act I had in mind is the following: "The Misfits' made up of Pizzazz, Stormer, Roxy and Jetta."

I stated, "That's sounds too risky—I may be a teenager in my heart—but I think these guys are trouble. I am not a female Nixon, despite what Tina Raymond thinks. I heard the Misfits cause trouble almost 2/3 of the world's country. I know Tina is Eric Raymond's cousin and hiring his band MIGHT put out her fire against me—but you do not want to tell you what Vience mayor had to say about them while I was waiting for the Italy's Prime Minster—they was so much bad mouth on them—I feel like I was on a music website. What is the other act?"

Peter answered, "It's one of the biggest act in the world: 'Jem and the Holograms'."

I remarked, "Funny name, but it' sound too studio-ish."

Peter stated, "Turn on your Nintendo Wii. I know you have its Internet Channel."

I nodded as stated, "So where too?"

Peter stated, "Head to Starlight Music web site. Click on "Girl Bands", then do the same "Jem and the Holograms", again for "Videos", you get to see a decent list of Jem's music video. Click one you may like to see."

There were many songs on that sight. I did not know where to start—but one title on the page remind me of my campaign run against Tina Raymond---"Time is Running Out". The video reminded me of a fantasy RPG come to life. The video start with should a man killing a goblin and freeing a countess with pink-hair. Like Michael Jackson's "Thriller" song—I heard they talking about a fictional problem—and then the pink-hair states: "Time is running out." Then the song began—the sound like a fresh take on modern pop as the man and the fictional countess run though the dark area to the song. At the end of the song, the evil wizard got a knife in his neck from the man, as the Countess free her ladies in waiting. They were a few more bits of talking—but a red-hair woman awake from one of her naps—and heads up to the pink-hair person's room—and throws a pillow out. They made small talk about having Jem (the pink-hair woman) staying out of Kimber's (the woman who just awaked) dreams.

I replied. "Not bad. This should please the younger people—and I may earn California if I decide to run for a second term. But I don't know what the risk here is."

Peter sated, "Well, it's similar to the last band: They are the Misfits' arch-rivals—and where Jem and the Holograms go—the Misfits will MAKE an appearance to upstage them."

I stated with laugh, "Sounds like their straight out of 1980 cartoon series." I paused then asked, "Is 'Project: Apollo' ready for its biggest test?"

Peter replied, "I heard from E.B. that "Project: Apollo" has finishing his small tests. This could be what we need to protect you while you in famous location where the SS can't do it work."

I stated, "Good. After you get Jem, you earn your salary for this year."

Chapter 3: Jerrica/Jem

It was just around the time after Lin-Z show was over: It was a Friday night—and we talking about what kind of song we were going to put on our next album. I didn't have a date—but Starlight Girl hadn't see Jem around in weeks—so I had to make them see Jem for a while to kept up appearances that Jerrica and Jem aren't the same person.

There was a knock on the door—and I opened up. Two FBI agents showed up. One was familiar—the F.B.I. agent that helped set up to save KJEM from KJAM-and one of President Horn's most trusted official—Peter Press. He always appears in California when he was looking for some to perform in Washington, D.C.

Peter stated, "We are looking for Jem."

I stated, "You find her."

Peter stated, "Can we had a ID—I heard that Clash faked you."

I nodded—thinking of that week during by that third year as Jem—as I pull out my "Starlight Music ID" card. Peter took a picture with his cell-phone camera. Took a few looks—and stated, "All in order. The Starlight Star shows up. This is genuine Starlight Music ID card. He is the letter. I hope to see you in Washington, D.C. soon."

Soon, we open a letter. I read it to the other Holograms. To summary: President Horn has ask use to perform for her and her First Husband at the Kennedy Center by the end of the month. We heard a knock—but if someone wanted to know the door down. Kimber opened up to discover Stormer of the Misfits.

Kimber stated, "Hi, Mary."

Stormer stated, "I shouldn't have told you my real name, Lynn. I was hanging ads for the Misfits—and I saw those FBI agents." She paused and then asked, "Is Jem a crook?"

Kimber stated, "Nope. We got a gig to perform the President in Kennedy Center. By the way, I should not have told you Lynn was my first name."

Stormer left—mostly going to tell the others Misfits about our Command Performance. The third knock of the door was a familiar knock—Rio Poncho, my boyfriend and one that knows that I am Jerrica.

Rio stated, "Hey, why are the Misfits posters covering the entire Starlight Mansion?"

I asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rio replied, "Come out side and see for you self."

We saw the entire outside area of the Mansion covered by Misfits posters. Kimber yelled, "STORMER!" as the other three members of the Misfits showed up: Pizzazz, Jetta and Roxy.

Jetta stated, "Talk about a bloody bold move."

Roxy added, "You can say that again."

Jetta started, "Talk about a…"

Roxy imputed, "It was a figure of speech you stupid Brit."

Jetta stated, "Watch you bloody mouth, or I'm going to wipe blood of the wall with your dead hands."

Roxy stated, "Over my dead body, Jetta!"

Jetta stated, "That can be bloody well arrange, Roxy!"

Pizzazz stated, "Cool it. We all thought Stormer went soft on us—but this is a work of art."

Kimber asked, "Can you make an old star—and vanish into the night sky?"

Pizzazz stated, "You don't know good art when you see it. Catch around you rejects from a pop factory. Let's find out where Stormer went."

After a while, Stormer showed up again, "Are they gone?"

I stated, "Yes, but they are looking for you."

Stormer stated, "After 'Back to Back' was a hit, I hadn't been part of the Misfits pranks. Jetta annoyed me when she told me I made a better Hologram then a Misfit—so when Eric give me Starlight Mansion neighbor to posters in—I used all of them cover Starlight Mansion. Sorry—or by the way, I got this page from Misfits during the dairy trick that Jetta and Pizzazz pulled—I didn't want Raya to cry—I heard rumor that another semi-finalists in the Talent Search made her cry."

Raya stated, "That was no rumor."

Kimber stated, "Got to be what I wrote a few days after the Talent Search—it's the only part still M.I.A. It's my weakest statement of all time—let us get this over with ahead and read it Stormer—Raya got a spine now."

Raya laughed as Stormer nodded. Stormer read—making her voice sound like a child, "I can't believe Raya is still pinching herself. Does she know that she won the contest with skill and not luck? I surprise that she is still thinking that she going to wake up in her old bed or by her old drum set her father got her.

Stormer stopped for a second, and returned to her normal voice stated, "That's about it. The rest of page contained a line that would Pizzazz thought would be good enough to make Jerrica mad."

I stated, "Jerrica told me about that one. That Kimber thought I would make a better sister then Jerrica. I really doubt that."

Stormer stated, "Catch you later, Kimber, with or without the other Misfits!"

Aja stated, "What in the world is going on those music clowns?"

Shana replied, "I rather not know about that—and we got some rehearsing to do for the Presidential Command Perform."

Kimber stated, "We do that first thing in the morning after breakfast."

I stated, "In a few days, I check out the Kennedy Center. I have been having a weird dream lately. I'm explaining my dreams—but only if it something weird happens."

Chapter 4 – Paul

I was in the middle of my final checks around the Kennedy Center. The AEL was working on setting up an illusion blocker to prevent other illusions from fowling up "Project: Apollo".

Jem showed up. I guessed she was going to check out the location. She may want to place special pieces that might cause trouble with our system—but we had not run into any other hologram systems.

I stated, "I'm Paul Webster. I am the President's Event Creator. I made sure there are no problems with anything on stage."

Jem stated, "Do you need my ID?"

I replied, "Nope. Peter Press printed out his photo from his cell-phone and pasted it around to every organization in Washington, D.C."

Jem laughed, and she looked around, "What are those things?"

I stated, "Part of AEL 'Project: Apollo' is here. It's getting its big test out."

Jem asked, "The rumored hologram computer that "The Rumor Mill" reported on?"

I stated, "I neither confirm nor deny it. If I did either, E.B. would kill me."

Jem asked, "Who is E.B.?"

I stated, "The head of AEL—anymore I may end up with a vacation with no view."

Jem stated, "Well, be KGB-ish about it. I drop it for now; I do not want AEL to kill you."

I laugh at that. I was going to check the Presidential Seat for a moment, while I allowed Jem to check the stage. When I got back, I found a mystery blonde hair girl messing around with similar red star-earrings that Jem wears.

I asked, "Who are you and why are you handing behind the curtain?"

The blonde haired woman stated, "Just trying to get another look at your love theater. I'm Jerrica Benton." She paused to take out a Starlight Music ID. I hold the ID card up to the lights, and saw that Starlight Star showed up. "I'm the manger of Jem and the Holograms. Jem always disappearing on me--She loves running off. She may be adult—but she is a teenager at heart. If you want, you can file me what Horn wants from me."

I replied, "I expect this change of plans, but in the future I want forewarning about this kind of stuff from Jem"

I stated, "I never get that kind of Jem, but I can't blame this on the Misfits this time around. They are still in California."

I saw Jem again. She dragged out the Kennedy Center by some teenagers. She told me that Jerrica stated was the truth—and promise to be on her best behavior.

Chapter 5: Gram

My name is Gram. I am the result of AEL boss's pet, "Project: Apollo". Apollo created show business years-ago in ancient Greece. I am a hologram computer designed by Emily Benton, AEL boss woman. I been sitting around Area 52, "Project: Apollo" headquarters.

Emily stated, "You give me a scare lately."

I groaned—Jem red star-shape earrings shocked me. It was a rare event. I never run against something like this.

Gram stated, "Look on the bright side. We know that Jem has a holographic illusion I need to be closer to Washington, if I want to do my job—protecting President Horn."

Emily stated, "I have my order an unmarked semi-truck for you."

Chapter 6: Techrat

Just great, the Misfits were harassing Eric again—and just when I want some time off to annual face to face talk with Emily Benton about all the events I had recorded in my private time.

Eric stated, "No can do, Pizzazz. The President hates my family guts. My cousin, Tina tried to put her in location, but she failed—despite Tina recording President's 'I hate Raymond family guts' line—and she got a lot of younger kids voting—the kid that pick up your albums."

Pizzazz stated, "Then why did she invent Jem—and not us."

Eric groaned a usual line, "Why does that band get all the breaks in the world?"

I stated, "Better music then these clowns. I can take them to Washington, D.C. but they had to stay outta of my way or ELSE, they been looking at some serious jail time that would make a stay on "The Rock" look a holiday."

Pizzazz stated, "That won't be a problem, Techrat. To paraphrase President Horn, I hate your guts."

I replied, "The feeling is the same from my side of the fence."

Chapter 6: Jerrica/Jem

I had just explained my problem to the other Holograms. It was not the weird once—but I got the funny feeling that I going to get soon. Since I was going this secret—I removed Jem illusion after I left the airport.

Kimber asked, "What is the solution?"

I stated, "We need to disable and move Synergy to Washington, if we want to get around 'Project: Apollo'."

Raya stated, "That holographic computer that Rumor Mill talked about on its last week episode."

I replied, "Yes, but the government is doing its usual action—neither confirming nor denying it."

Rio entered, "Rough day at the office, Jerrica."

I smiled Rio. Rio is the only person other then the Holograms to know that Jerrica Benton is Jem.

Rio stated, "I call up Sands a get a unmarked semi-truck for Synergy.--a Starlight Music truck night make the Misfits curious as a monkey."

Well, we got our semi-truck. It was a hot better then the old army truck we got to move Synergy from the Starlight Drive-In to Starlight Mansion. I thought Eric had won when saw Synergy damaged. Rio and Aja took apart Synergy very easily. For Synergy's core, I decide to hold on her core for the rival as Kimber was going to be driving the semi-truck

The ride to start too uneventful until we hit past the Kentucky border into Ohio: We ended up in small crash—more like de-trailed by another semi-truck—, which lost it, own trailer as well. The surprise of this made me drop Synergy's core and it rolled next to a similar shape and colored orb. Since they were both the same, I had to do guesses—and usually do a guess when they are only two choices to do—I picked up one and watched at the driver of the other semi-truck. The semi-trucks and their trailers were ok—but a bit scratched. So we got our trailers reconnected to the semi-truck—and returned to our trip to Washington, D.C.

Chapter 7: Pizzazz

Techrat dropped off at in outside the Capital Building. It was getting late, and we assumed that the Congress would end it meetings for today. We found no body in "House" section area. It was like a ghost town for much. We only found a people but it was in "Senate". They were working on about to finished up their meeting, when we entered.

Tina Raymond asked, "What in the name of Eric Raymond are you guys doing here?"

Jetta stated, "We heard that Jem and the Holograms are performing for President Horn."

Roxy added, "We want equal airtime."

Pizzazz stated, "If cause aren't familiar with our music."

Jetta replied, "We got a song for you."

-SONG BREAK-

"IT'S TAKES A LOT"

THE MISFITS

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!  
(It takes a lot to survive in this world)

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!

It's a jungle out there,  
So you had better beware!  
It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
(It takes a lot to survive through the night!)  
It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
Through the night!

Don't go turnin' your back,  
No tellin what may attack!  
It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
Through the night!

Life can be so hard!  
Girl, you'd better be on your guard! Ooh!

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this world!  
(It takes a lot to survive in this world)

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
Through the night!  
(It takes a lot to survive through the night!)

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)  
To survive (to survive)  
In this life!  
(It takes a lot to survive in this life!)

We will survive

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Tina groaned, "That it NOT more Christmas Cards for Eric Raymond."

I groaned a question: "What's your vote?"

We got a lot of "No"—such much it Stormer sums it up with her line when she was out.

Stormer stated the following: "I had a saying that might be said by Kimber if she was born before the 1980s—a major bumper of bad news."

I remarked, "That sounds too much like Kimber in any time period. Let hang around the White House and annoyed President Horn from all sides."

Jetta replied, "That Ms. Horn is won't be getting us rid that easy."

Chapter 8: Jerrica/Jem

We got all the parts together—Kimber turned on radio that was playing a song that very suitable to our task of putting Synergy back together—"She Got the Power"

-SONG BREAK-

"SHE GOT THE POWER"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Like a crystal gleaming bright  
Like a prism bending light  
She can turn the day into night  
She's got the power

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!

See the way the candles gleam  
Feel the sun throw off its beam  
She can turn life into a dream  
She's got the Power

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!

See the way the candles gleam  
Feel the sun throw off its beam  
She can turn life into a dream  
She's got the Power

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!

She's got the Power to create confusion  
Her mastery is no illusion

She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!  
She's got the Power,  
Power! She's got the Power!  
Power! Power! She's got the Power!

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Synergy's body was complete, so we plugged her in---and we got a surprise. Instead of the usual woman appearing, we got an orange-skinned man that reminded me of my father, Emmett Benton.

I asked, "Emmett Benton?"

The man replied, "No, but my look was based on Emily's brother. My name is Gram. I am the result of 'Project: Apollo" that American Elite League boss, Emily Benton created."

Raya stated, "So, "The Rumor Mill" show was right."

Gram stated, "One of Emily's best trick. She writes the stuff down. She is always on a mission to embarrass the host."

Aja stated, "Can you do holograms?"

Gram stated, "Yes. Using my holograms, an AEL member can disguise himself or herself as some from the show business world."

Kimber stated, "I hate to say this but Jerrica welcome to Weird City."

Jerrica stated, "Ok. This is stranger then the normal—even when you have a hologram computer with you. I had strange dreams that I existed as Jem back in 1980s-just a few weeks after we got Eric Raymond from hunting that old opera house. I had a dream about Synergy by discovered by government—but in a different way. "

I asked, "Can you do, Jem?"

Gram stated, "Don't worry, Jem. The AEL members know Jem is really Jerrica Benton—but I am not sure that they put Jem in my database. I check—but it will take some time."

Chapter 9: Emily Benton

Tim "Techrat" Mouse stated, "And that's what happens at the opera house. I send few nights at home before calling Eric's lawyers to get him out of the jail. I got to go; I need to make sure that Misfits don't make Horn madder then a rhino."

I stated, "Well, good work, Techrat. You better kept it up, you making me proud to be an American." The body of Gram was finished, all was left was to pull him in—and turn him on. I got a surprise—instead of Gram, Igot a female woman that reminded me of Jacqueline, Emmett Benton's wife.

I remarked, "Hello, you must be Jerrica 'Jem' Benton's holographic computer."

The woman nodded, "Yes. My name is Synergy. I am a holographic computer built by Emmett Benton as a gift for Jerrica Benton."

One of my AEL member remarked, "Well, we can close Soda Pop up for good."

I stated, "I started become I had feeling Jerrica was a disguise on Jem. This was a way kept on a eye on both sides. I will still be watching them from a distance."

Chapter 10: President Horn

I was having a meeting with my cabinet

I asked, "What in the world is going about there?"

A President Secret Service agent stated, "The Misfits are staying on all song—playing music. They want equal airtime to the Holograms or you going to get Misfits music 24/7—and Jetta just 2/4 of my own guards.

I had a plan—I had a secret tunnel that lead to AEL offices—were I can hang around until Misfits get tired. I better here.

-SONG BREAK

"TIME IS RUNNING OUT"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAM

Whoo, Whoo! Whoo, Whoo!  
Time, time, time, time!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it  
How much we'll have to show for it  
We can't give up!  
There's too much at stake  
Come on, baby!  
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it  
How much we'll have to show for it  
We'll never stop  
Til we reach the top  
Come on, baby,  
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Emily Benton looking at me as if I was alien, as she stated, "You are acting like a piece of fruitcake, Mistress Horn."

I replied, "You would be if you were being hold hostage by The Misfits. They had take roads beside the White House. I had to use the tunnel to get away from them. Who is this?"

Emily stated, "Jem's father built a hologram computer. Her name is Synergy. She runs the Jem hologram."

I stated, "What are we doing to about the Misfits?"

Emily asked, "Synergy, can you before a Jem illusion?'

Synergy replied, "Yes—Jerrica put Jem file in her Jem Star earrings. I can transform her silently—but she has to active enough to get rid of the Misfits."

Chapter 11: Jerrica/Jem

I was amazing to discover that I was in my Jem illusion.

Kimber stated, "You did it, Gram. You find Jem in your hologram system."

Gram stated, "I didn't do it. Your other system—Synergy, must have done it. The White House is getting hounded by the Misfits."

I remarked, "I totally forget that Synergy can transform me silently—I been used to the code words!"

We went to the Nation Mall, and they found a stage from a boy band concert. The equipment was still in working order—the only thing was missing was a TV set. We turned the speakers to highest

-SONG BREAK

"BEAT THIS"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Beat this, if you can  
Or are you just an also-ran  
I ain't no loser that you can dismiss  
Beat this!  
Beat this!  
Beat this!

Beat this, go and try  
If you can't then wave goodbye  
This is my moment, my turn at bat  
Beat this!  
Beat that!  
Beat this!

You think you're really somethin', don't ya?  
You think you've got it won, don't ya?  
Well, I've got news  
I ain't about to lose

Beat this, do your best  
And if you can't, may I suggest  
You throw your hat in, and blow a kiss  
Beat this!  
And then if you can,  
Beat this!  
Beat this!

-SONG BREAK-

The Misfits were wondering who was playing that sound. They were stunned to see us. I that playing at loud volume they thought we could be a "Misfit" fan band.

Kimber joked, "Well, look who crawled of the cave they called home."

Stormer remarked, "We wanted equal time to perform!"

Kimber stated, "Then you should have been quiet as a mouse!"

President Horn showed up with another woman in top. "I'm not going to put your in jail. Since you did not touched me—just annoying the living daylight out of me. Therefore, I am forbidding the Misfits from D.C. for the rest of their life. I call Gabor to send for a helicopter to take those riff-rats back to California. Jem and The Holograms, let's us talk in the Oval Office—after these guys ahead back to California."

The helicopter arrived quicker then I thought, we watched as Pizzazz got into another argument with her father, Harvey Gabor as the Misfits got in. The President introduces to Emily Benton, Emmett Benton's sister and Jerrica's aunt. Emily and I explained everything that happened to the President.

President Horn stated, "Nice work, Jerrica. I will kept my lip sealed about her other identity."

Emily Benton stated, "And I make sure of that."

Afterwards, we headed for the Kennedy Center for my Command Performance.

Chapter 12: "Aftermath"

After the "Jem" concert, The Holograms and the AEL switched the data cores back to their correct computers. The Holograms told the regular location of the Synergy to AEL, as AEL told the Holograms the regular location of Gram is. The Holograms got to work on "Electric Wonders"—and nice album. It won the "Best Album of The Year" from the annual STAGE Music Awards. They also won, "Best Song", "Best Singer", & "Best Teamwork". AEL stated that the next that Holograms are in Washington, D.C., they will treat Synergy with a lot of care.

The Misfits ended up back in California They got a rude waking from a very ticked off Eric Raymond. This allowed Stormer to create an album and a song called "The Bad Man". Only the Holograms and The Misfits know that "The Bad Man" is a song insulting Eric Raymond—the Holograms by a lucky guess and a rare friendly meeting between Kimber and Stormer. It won a few" STAGE Music Awards": "Weird Song of the Year", "Best Video" & "Best Insult". When the Best Insult called by Kimber and Stormer, Stormer thanked Eric for being the worst manager in the History. Eric took a long vacation in Mexico, leaving "Clash" in charge of the Misfit Music.

It took two days for President Horn to remember and veto the Anti-Gamming Law. The Congress could not come up with the 2/3 need to over-ride the president's veto. Tina Raymond took a little time off herself. Game Video Sites Rumors had it that she is mopping about her failed law in her home state of Florida with a crazy anti-game lawyer.

Gram returned to his home at Area 52 in Roswell, New Mexico. Synergy returned to her home in her secret room at Starlight Mansion. "The Rumor Mill" stayed away from hologram computers for sometime.

-THE END-

Well, I think I made this long enough to make it a two-part episode. The Misfits song in this episode is I view Washington politics. President Horn being a video game player is simple. I hate Anti-Gamming Laws. Oh, its five year of Jem and the Holograms now, Wii was lunch year before their first appearance in this Update version.

As usual the lyrics for "It Takes A Lot", "She Got the Power", "Time is Running Out" and "Beat This" are from "Jem: Unlimited" again. If this were a regular cartoon episode show, the videos would be:

1. "It Takes A Lot: The Misfits" – Pizzazz pretends to famous President of the United States: George Washington, Abe Lincoln, Teddy Roosevelt, Richard M. Nixon, and Ronald Regan."

2. "She Got the Power: Jem & the Holograms" – The Holograms and Jerrica putting Synergy's body together.

3. "Time is Running Out: Jem and the Holograms" – President Horn running while to her secret tunnel to the AEL Washington Base.

4. "Beat This: Jem and the Holograms" – Jem and the gang successfully luring the Misfits to the Holograms location.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
